The Official Fanfiction University of Lylat
by Ellaya
Summary: Maybe the citizens of Lylat don't like getting thrown into awful fanfics... Yep, it's back, and it's staying this time.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Fox; that's Nintendo's department. The concept of OFUL is based on The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth, written by Camilla Sandman, and was used with her permission. Go read it, it's very funny.  
**Author's Note:** No enrollments. I don't want this getting deleted again.  
--  
May Benedict was up late at night writing Star Fox fan fiction. That was what she always did at midnight. She didn't have to worry about her little sister after about midnight. She was just finishing up her latest masterpiece.

"_Oh Fox I love you so much!" Keystal said lovingly. "I love u too" said fox and he kissed her gentley. (AN: ISNT THIS SOOOOO KAWAII/) Amethist Lunette DeFay new that Fox and Krystal were ment for each other and so she decided she had finaly decided she will chose Flaco. Catt is a evil bitch anyway and had left him. (AN: Amethist cares about Falco SOOOOO much! KAWAII!11) Amethist went to Falco's room and they made out and were in love forever._

_THE END!11_

_AN: Wasn't that just SO cool? I thought it was! Remember, no flames!11 I kno I have bad grammer and spelling so dont tell me about that and if you didn't like it don't complain coz i didn't make you read this!11 If I get enough reviews Ill rite a squel!_

She grinned. Perfect! Her fans would be waiting, so she rushed to to upload it right away. As soon as it was up, she clicked on her story to see the final chapter. It seemed to be taking longer to load than usual. The entire page loaded at once. And it wasn't her story.

The banner on the top of the website read "The Official Fanfiction University of Lylat," and below was what appeared to be a registration form. Maybe she could give the other students some tips on writing Star Fox stories! She started to fill out the form.

The questions started out like most forms did: name, gender, eye color, and hair color. Then it started getting strange. Species? Maybe this was some sort of Star Fox role playing university? She typed human anyway. The questions continued, growing quite strange: Carnivore/Omnivore/Herbivore (select one), Favorite Star Fox character (select one of each gender), favorite animal, and some odd release form. How could you have pain inflicted upon you online? She clicked submit. The screen changed.

"Thank you for enrolling in OFUL!" it read. "We will contact you when your registration forms are approved."

With that, May decided to call it a night. As she crawled into bed, visions of Star Fox floating through her head, it didn't once occur to her to wonder how OFUL was going to contact her if she hadn't given them her e-mail address.

May woke up very early—it was five in the morning. Normally she wouldn't have been up yet, especially on a Saturday, but she had heard someone calling her name. Or she thought she had. Squinting, she looked around.

"May Benedict?" the voice—male—repeated. She whipped around. There was a zebra in the window. Well, not exactly. He was standing on his hind legs, and he was wearing a uniform with OFUL printed on the shirt. But he was perched on her windowsill.

"Who are you?" May said, inching away. At least she had fallen asleep in her clothes.

"My name is Tyler. Your registration forms have been approved."

"Registration forms?"

Tyler sighed, shaking his head. "You filled them out last night, remember? After you put that abomination of a story online."

"Oh yeah, I remem— Hey! It was a good story!"

Tyler gave her a look and grabbed her arm. May shrieked and tried to pull away, but Tyler managed to pull her out the window anyway. What was he doing? They were on the second story! Tyler spoke into what looked like a high-tech wristwatch.

"This is Operative zero-nine-six-three. I have May Benedict in my possession."

"Copy that," a feminine voice said. "I have locked onto your location."

A few moments later a small spaceship settled outside her window, resting on her roof with tripod-like landing gear that extended to different lengths to keep the ship level. May just stared, her mouth agape. Tyler jumped in, taking her with him. There were only two seats in the ship, sitting side by side. Hooking her seatbelt up rather roughly, he sat in the other one and started pressing buttons.

"Where are you taking me?" May asked, her voice an octave higher than she would have liked it.

"OFUL, of course," Tyler said, still focused on the ship's controls. "Didn't you read the form?"

May stared blankly at him, and Tyler had a sudden coughing fit. The ship rose sluggishly off of her roof. Then, picking up speed, it swooped forward in a graceful arc into the sky.

"Locked onto space colony OFUL," the feminine voice from earlier said. It seemed like she was a computer. "Approximately one hour until docking."

"Ugh, Earth is so far away," Tyler said, leaning back in his chair. "I wish people like you would learn to write better fan fiction without us having to interfere."

"My fan fiction is good!"

"That's what everybody says, Miss Benedict. Did you think we were just going to let you ruin the reputation of our entire solar system?"

May felt cold. It wasn't cold in the ship, but she was very cold. She was going billions of miles away from Earth. Who knew when they would bring her back? No, what was she thinking? Star Fox was a video game! She was just dreaming. The coldness subsided; now only exhaustion remained. Well, if she was dreaming, she might as well sleep, right? She could feel her eyelids drooping. She yawned. Maybe she would get to see Falco before she woke up…

May snapped back to consciousness when Tyler dumped her out of the ship. Normally she didn't dream about falling asleep… Things were getting very strange.

"Come on," Tyler said curtly, already several feet away and moving quickly down a hallway. May had to run to catch up.

May looked around. The hallway was mostly window, and the view was spectacular—trillions of stars all around, and was that planet they seemed to be orbiting Corneria? It was all so pretty.

Tyler led her to a large, dark room filled with people. There were all sorts of creatures—a lot of humans, but a good number of foxes and cats as well, along with a few other anthropomorphic creatures. They looked panicked. Tyler snickered.

"Those are the students who put fox or cat or something as their species. I was sort of hoping you would be one of them. They scream nice and loud when they realize what's happened to them."

Then the lights went out. There were some scattered shrieks, but soon a spotlight was cast onto a podium, where a young girl—she couldn't have been much older than May—was smiling sweetly.

"Hello, writers of Star Fox fan fiction," she said, and the grin widened, turned into something hungry and unpredictable. "Welcome to OFUL."


End file.
